Dead men talking
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Crossover Supernatural/Hobbit/The Living and the Dead/Merlin „Dobře, je to asi hloupé, ale zeptám se," prohlásil a rozhlédl se okolo sebe, jak doufal, že jeho slova někoho zaujmou alespoň dost na to, aby mu začal věnovat pozornost. „Proč to v záhrobí vypadá jako v mém pokoji?" Dean/Castiel, Thorin/Bilbo, Arthur/Merlin


„Ahoj, Deane," ozval se někde za ním tlumený mužský hlas a Dean se rychle otočil. „Říkal jsem si, kdy se zase setkáme."

Všude kolem byla tma, tak hluboká, že si ani nebyl jistý, jestli má vůbec otevřené oči. Byla neproniknutelná a Dean si povzdychl, protože možná tak docela nevěděl, kde přesně je, ale zato věděl až příliš dobře, komu patří ten hlas, klidný a vyrovnaný, mírně posměšný a absolutně nezaměnitelný.

„Oh," zamumlal Dean a tma kolem něj trochu povolila, takže pomalu začal rozlišovat obrysy. Velice pomalu. „Takže jsem zase mrtvý?"

Unaveně si povzdychl a podrbal se za krkem, ale pokud by měl být upřímný, nebyl nijak moc překvapený. Dean umíral často. Vlastně mohl s čistým svědomím říct, že umřel už tolikrát, on i jeho bratr, že o jednu smrt více nebo méně… to už nebyl takový rozdíl. Nic, nad čím by se chtěl nějak zvlášť pozastavovat, i kdyby to mělo smysl. Prostě se to občas stávalo, a on se z toho zatím vždycky nějak dostal. Někdy stačila dohoda. Někdy spíš něco jako podfuk, ale to bylo v pořádku, protože Dean byl perfektní podfukář.

Nejspíš byla jenom otázka času, než se to nějak vyřeší. A i kdyby ne… Někdy to asi přijít muselo.

„Co se stalo tentokrát?" zeptal se trochu zvědavě a v duchu zadoufal, že to aspoň stálo za to. Snad to nebylo něco trapného, jako nějaké hloupé uklouznutí na banánové slupce. Za to by se mu Sam už na věky věků nepřestal posmívat.

Ne, určitě to bylo něco efektního. Něco působivého.

„Nevím, proč si myslíš, že nemám nic zajímavějšího, než sledovat každý okamžik tvého života," odpověděl mu Smrt neohromeně. „Mám spoustu jiných starostí, než zajímat se o tebe, když jsi ještě naživu. Živí lidé nejsou můj obor a to, jak ses sem dostal, pro mě není důležité."

A dobře, to bylo sice pochopitelné, ale Dean nemohl říct, že by to bylo zrovna dvakrát milé.

Protočil oči.

„Co –" dostal ze sebe překvapeně, protože všechno okolo něj se najednou rozjasnilo. Smrťák vypadal stejně jako pokaždé. Vysoký, celý v černém, s mírně otráveným výrazem v obličeji. Bledý jako… no, jako smrt. Přesně tak, jak si ho Dean pamatoval.

Jenže tentokrát nebyli sami. Tentokrát byli kromě nich v místnosti – a ta místnost mu byla trochu povědomá, ještě než dostal šanci pořádně se kolem sebe rozhlédnout, čistě proto, že v ní strávil opravdu hodně, hodně času – byli ještě další dva muži. Jeden, překvapivě malý, pokud se dalo usuzovat na jeho výšku, když seděl, měl dlouhé tmavé vlasy a kolem každého ucha pečlivě zapletený copánek, oblečený, jako kdyby si vyrazil na LARP a cestou umřel. Což by docela dobře vysvětlovalo ten kamenný výraz, který měl v obličeji, když se na Deana podíval, přesně na vteřinu, než zase ztratil zájem a rozhodl se ho raději okázale ignorovat, pohled soustředěně zabodnutý do zdi, jeho profil podivně vznešený.

Druhý muž byl mnohem vyšší a měl jemnější postavu, ne tak robustní jako ten první, přestože měl stejně jako on na sobě oblečení, které by mnohem spíš nosil někdo z té Charliiny bandy. Stál bokem k Deanovi, skoro v rohu místnosti, pohled sklopený k podlaze, a jen občas zvedl oči a trochu zmateně se kolem sebe rozhlédl, jako by si pořád ještě nebyl jistý, co tam vlastně dělá.

Dean se zamračil, když si uvědomil, že jsou oba dva překvapivě ucházející. Dokonce víc než ucházející, napadlo ho. Oba dva byli výrazně pohlední, každý svým vlastním způsobem – ten menší spíš… no, spíš živočišně přitažlivý než jenom hezký – a nebylo trochu zvláštní, že byli v Deanově záhrobí kromě něj jen dva lidé, a oba dva vypadali takhle _dobře_?

Ale když se Dean hodně soustředil, zjistil, že tam i tak nejsou sami. Na samotném okraji jeho zorného pole bylo ještě několik dalších lidí, neurčité tmavé postavy, jenom stíny, ve skutečnosti, stíny, které zmizely pokaždé, když se Dean otočil, aby se na ně podíval pořádně.

Smrt na něj hleděl se zdviženým obočím, na rtech už preventivně připravený povzdech, jak očekával nějakou hloupou poznámku.

Dean mu nechtěl udělat radost. Mohl vydržet mlčet, aspoň chvíli, dát mu najevo, že není tak předvídatelný, jak si o něm asi myslí. Jenže jak často se ho mohl na něco zeptat?

Možná pokaždé, a potom si to jednoduše nepamatoval. Možná Smrťák opravdu _věděl_, co Dean řekne.

„Dobře, je to asi hloupé, ale zeptám se," prohlásil a rozhlédl se okolo sebe, jak doufal, že jeho slova někoho zaujmou alespoň dost na to, aby mu začal věnovat pozornost. Vážně, copak nebylo nezdvořilé, že ten muž s dlouhými vlasy a překvapivě krátkýma nohama – a _mečem_? – seděl na _jeho _posteli, ve skutečnosti na Casově polovině postele, a přitom se na něj za celou dobu ani pořádně nepodíval? Nic jako _mimochodem, nevadí, když se posadím_? Nebo _můžu si udělat trochu pohodlí_? „Proč to v záhrobí vypadá jako v _mém pokoji_?"

Smrťák se na něj podíval, a Dean si nebyl jistý, jestli to, co mu viděl ve tváři, je pobavení nebo lítost nad tím, jak moc nedůvtipný Dean je. „Tohle přece není záhrobí, Deane," poučil ho a protočil oči. To bylo trochu nefér, protože Dean celkem logicky neměl opravdové vzpomínky na všechny ty své předešlé pobyty v záhrobí, kromě pekla, tak jak to měl kruci vědět? Ale nechtělo se mu hádat. „Je to jen krok mezi životem a tím, co přijde potom. Taková přestupní stanice. Většina lidí tudy jenom projde, ani se nestačí pořádně rozhlédnout, jak vidíš." Neurčitě kývl směrem ke všem těm tmavým stínům, které se všude v pokoji objevovaly a během okamžiku pak zase mizely kdoví kam. „A pak jsou samozřejmě takoví, kteří si ještě musí něco vyřešit, než budou pokračovat dál. Ti zůstávají tady."

Muž na posteli po něm střelil pohledem a vydal ze sebe nějaký podivný, nesouhlasný zvuk, který zněl skoro jako zavrčení, ale nic neřekl.

„Dobře," řekl Dean pomalu. „A proč to tady vypadá jako v mém pokoji?"

Tentokrát se oba muži zmateně zamračili a rozhlédli se okolo sebe, jako kdyby nechápali, o čem to mluví.

„Hm." Smrťák se zkoumavě rozhlédl. „Tohle je tvůj pokoj?" zeptal se ho, jedno obočí pobaveně povytažené nahoru. „To jsem nečekal. Minule to byl motelový pokoj v jednom z těch měst, kde jste nějakou dobu zůstávali, když jsi byl dítě. Měl jsi to tam celkem rád. Nebo jsi to tam měl alespoň raději než většinu těch ostatních míst."

Dean se zamračil a rozhodl se poslední komentář raději nekomentovat. Znovu se rozhlédl. „To, jak to tady vypadá, se mění?"

Smrťák se na chvíli zatvářil, jako by přemýšlel, jestli má vůbec smysl mu něco říkat, a potom si dlouze povzdychl, aby dal najevo, že se připravuje na dlouhé vysvětlování, protože Dean je jinak úplně marný. „Pro každého to tady vypadá jinak," oznámil pomalu. Opravdu _hodně_ pomalu, aby Dean stačil jeho slova zpracovat, a Dean si připadal trochu jako idiot. Na druhou stranu, možná bylo to tempo rozumné, v téhle situaci. „Podle toho, co nejvíc potřebuješ vidět. Pro tebe je to tvůj pokoj, i když si ani nechci představovat proč asi. Pro Thorina je to obývací pokoj v hobití noře. A tady…" Na okamžik zaváhal. „_Nathan_ vidí velký kamenný sál s prázdným trůnem." Upřeně se zadíval na mladého tmavovlasého muže s naprosto neuvěřitelně modrýma očima. „A pořád ještě nepochopil proč." Mírně zakroutil hlavou.

Dean se zmateně zamračil a nedůvěřivě se podíval z jednoho muže na druhého. To, co Smrt říkal, nejen že nedávalo smysl. Byl to absolutní blábol, protože Thorin a hobití nory a trůny v jinak prázdných kamenných sálech? Jo, to jistě. Ale ani jeden z těch dvou na ta slova nijak nereagoval, jako by to rozhodně nebylo poprvé, co museli něco takového poslouchat. Netvářili se překvapeně ani pobaveně a Deana napadlo, jestli to jejich podivné oblečení neznamená něco víc, než jen smrt během LARPování. Dean přimhouřil oči a na okamžik zaváhal.

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptal se potom. „Jako v _Hobitovi_?"

A teď se mu Smrt vysměje, říkal si, začne se smát a zeptá se ho, jestli není padlý na hlavu, protože jak by si sakra mohl myslet, že ten podezřele malý týpek s vlasy skoro do pasu a v oblečení, ve kterém by se nemohl projít po ulici, aniž by nebudil opravdu hodně pozornosti, by opravdu mohl mít něco společného s hobity. Hobiti přece nebyli skuteční. Dean nikdy nebyl nějak zvlášť sečtělý, rozhodně ne tak jako Sam, ale taky nebyl úplný idiot.

Muž, který seděl na jeho posteli, zareagoval stejně prudce, jako kdyby ho někdo píchl, a když vyskočil na nohy, veškerá jeho pozornost najednou zcela jednoznačně soustředěná na Deana. A byl to asi ten nejvýraznější projev života, jaký tady dosud ukázal, protože druhý muž sebou překvapeně trhl.

„Hobit? Co víte o hobitech? O Bilbovi?"

Dean zamrkal a trvalo mu celých několik vteřin, než si uvědomil nejen to, že ten muž svoji otázku myslí absolutně vážně, ale taky že mu sahá sotva po prsa. Trpaslík. Suverénní trpaslík.

Dean si bezděky vzpomněl na to, jak dopadl, když naposledy potkal trpaslíka, a mírně se zašklebil.

Muž se zamračil, a Dean si nebyl jistý, jestli to náhodou není kvůli tomu, jak se tváří, a pokusil se nasadit o něco neutrálnější výraz. Nemusel hned každý vědět, že má s trpaslíky špatnou zkušenost.

„Co?" dostal ze sebe poněkud slabě.

Muž udělal krok k němu, jako by ho jeho nedostačující výška ani v nejmenším neomezovala. Rozhodně nevypadal, jako by se Deana bál, paže spuštěné podél těla, ale ruce sbalené do pěstí, očividně připravený začít i rvačku, pokud mu Dean rychle nedá informace, které po něm žádá, jeho pohled skoro stejně intenzivní jako Casův.

„Bilbo?" zopakoval důrazně. „Co se stalo s Bilbem?"

Dean pootevřel pusu, a zase ji rychle zavřel, protože na tohle neměl odpověď. Co by mu měl asi tak říct, a to i za předpokladu, že to není jen nějaký cvok?

„Thorine," vmísil se Smrt překvapivě jemně do jejich trochu jednostranné konverzace a Deanovi se někde v hlavě sepnul okruh. Protože Dean měl rád fantasy filmy, rozhodně mnohem radši, než by byl ochotný přiznat Samovi, a dost dobře si pamatoval, jak se díval na Hobita. Všechen ten Bilbo a trpaslíci a skřeti a zlatý poklad, na kterém sedí drak? Oh, Dean by musel být blázen, aby se mu to nelíbilo. _Drak_, člověče! Dean _miloval_ draky a Thorin byl možná trochu duševně nevyrovnaný, hlavně ke konci, ale byl odvážný a odhodlaný získat zase zpátky svůj domov se vším, co k němu patří, což Dean nejen chápal, ale absolutně to schvaloval, a vážně se na něj velice dobře koukalo, se všemi těmi tmavými vlasy a hrdě zvednutou bradou, a když nad tím teď tak přemýšlel, tenhle malý muž tady opravdu vypadal jako jeho dokonalý dvojník.

Jenže Thorin – celý ten zatracený příběh – byl kruci vymyšlený, takže pokud tohle nebyl nějaký hodně zvláštní vtip, tak bylo něco hodně v nepořádku s vesmírem.

Trpaslík neochotně sklouzl pohledem pryč z Deanova obličeje. Vyzývavě se podíval na Smrt, čelisti zaťaté, ale na nic dalšího se nezeptal, svaly v jeho ramenou napjaté. Nejen Dean, ale tentokrát i ten třetí muž, Nathan, pozorně sledoval každý jejich pohyb, soustředěný, aby mu neuniklo ani slovo. Jako by se taky snažil pochopit, o co jde, protože mu nic okolo nedává pořádně smysl, stejně jako Deanovi.

„Dobře víš, že tady nezůstáváš proto, aby ses dozvídal novinky," oznámil Smrťák klidně, ale s důrazem, kterému se nedalo odporovat.

Thorin se jenom ještě víc napřímil a zaskřípal zuby. „Jsem tady, protože musím na něco přijít, než se dostanu dál," řekl po chvíli, jeho hlas chraplavý. Dlouze vydechl, a potom se pomalu otočil a zase zamířil na své místo na posteli, následován třemi upřenými pohledy.

Dean chtěl prohodit nějakou poznámku, ale nemohl najít slova.

„Omluvil jsem se Bilbovi," prohlásil Thorin najednou a ani na jednoho z nich se přitom nepodíval. Ramena měl svěšená, jako by byl neskutečně unavený, a nepůsobil už tak hrdě jako ještě před chvílí. „Než jsem zemřel, omluvil jsem se mu za to, co jsem udělal. Věděl, že jsem mu odpustil."

Smrt povytáhl obočí. „A myslíš, že _omluva_ je to, co chtěl slyšet?"

Thorin zatnul zuby. „Po tom, co jsem ho držel nad propastí a potom jsem ho vyhnal ze svého království? Ano, jsem si jistý, že si zasloužil omluvu. Zasloužil si mnohem _víc_ než jen omluvu. Dal bych mu cokoli, na co by si ukázal, jako projev přátelství, kdybych přežil bitvu." Sklopil pohled a zadíval se do podlahy, veškerá konverzace z jeho strany očividně u konce.

Smrt jen beze slova potřásl hlavou.

Nathan se zatvářil zamyšleně, jako by se pokoušel rozluštit nějakou hodně složitou hádanku. Něco zamumlal, ale bylo to příliš tiše na to, aby mu bylo rozumět.

Dean zatěkal pohledem mezi Thorinem a Smrtí a trochu přidušeně se zasmál, protože opravdu? „Tohle není možné. Pán prstenů je jenom příběh. Je to _knížka_. Nebo film nebo cokoli. Na tom nezáleží. Není to _skutečné_. Nemůže to být –"

Smrťák vypadal, jako by se pokoušel neprotočit oči, a příliš se mu to nedařilo. „Proč ne?" zeptal se jednoduše.

Dean naprázdno pootevřel pusu a připadal si směšně. Dean měl vždycky na všechno odpověď nebo nějaký komentář. Někdy to byla pitomost, někdy to, co řekl, vůbec nedávalo smysl. Ale vždycky dokázal něco říct.

„Říkal jsem ti přece už kdysi, že jsem absolutní, Deane, nebo ne?" zeptal se Smrt a Dean si dobře pamatoval, jak mu kdysi řekl, že jednou zabije Boha. „Ultimátní Smrt, dalo by se říct. Víš přece o tom, že existují i jiné světy než ten váš. Byli jste s bratrem v alternativní realitě, nebo máš příliš krátkou paměť?"

„Jak o tom víš?"

Nathan pár metrů od něj znovu něco zamumlal a tentokrát zněl opravdu zamyšleně. Dean zaslechl něco jako _příběhy_ a _trůn?_.

Smrt se zatvářil znuděně. „Kudy myslíš, že procházel ten herec, který tam kvůli vám zemřel?"

Dean si vzpomněl na rozesmátého muže s Casovým obličejem a mírně se zamračil. Jo, to byla jejich chyba. Nebo možná Baltazarova. Tak jako tak, kdyby se tam se Samem neobjevili, švihlý Misha by nejspíš ještě vesele točil. Další Winchesterovic neúspěch. Ten seznam začínal být nějak moc dlouhý.

„To znamená, že všechny filmy… nebo knížky… Že to, co se v nich děje, se někde jinde děje doopravdy?"

Smrt neodpověděl.

To neznělo moc dobře. Co všechny ty horory? Nebo hůř, co všechny ty neskutečně hloupé romantické filmy? Padesát odstínů šedi? Hra o trůny?

Dean se zachvěl, a pak ho napadlo, že jestli Thorin nepřijde na to, proč tady pořád ještě trčí, tak je idiot. Bylo úplně jasné, co měl říct Bilbovi místo té hloupé omluvy. Stačilo přece vidět ten film, proboha.

Copak mu jako nápověda nestačilo to, že jeho záhrobí, nebo to, co přijde před záhrobím, je hobitův obývák?

Na druhou stranu, možná byl Dean jen trochu příliš zaujatý.

„Moment, chceš tím říct, že si musím ještě něco vyřešit, než mě pošleš dál?" zeptal se.

„Kdyby sis měl něco vyřešit, tak se z toho zhroutíš," oznámil mu Smrt klidně. „Ne, vás Winchesterovy tady chvíli nechávám proto, že pokud se nepletu, ten váš anděl je už určitě někde na polovině cesty k tomu, aby tě zachránil. Asi bez tebe opravdu nemůže být. Nemá smysl posílat tě dál, bylo by s tím zbytečně moc práce."

Dean povytáhl obočí, ale přikývl. To znělo jako Cas.

„Je jen málo lidí, kteří by umírali tak často jako ty a tvůj bratr, Deane. Prakticky už jste stálí zákazníci."

Dean si pobaveně odfrkl a Thorin něco zabrblal, jeho výraz temný.

„Copak je možné se ze smrti vrátit?" zeptal se najednou Nathan, jeho hlas příjemně melodický. Zněl _dobře_, přestože trochu zastarale, jeho tón měkký, i když někde hluboko pod jeho slovy bylo něco schovaného, tak hluboko, že o tom možná ani sám nevěděl. Ať už to byl kdokoli, byl to studovaný člověk. Vzdělaný. A buď někde odjinud, nebo byl po smrti už aspoň sto let. Dean si nebyl jistý, co z toho je pravděpodobnější.

Určitě Brit. To se nedalo popřít.

„Začínáš si vzpomínat?"

Dean se zmateně podíval na Smrt, ale ten mu nevěnoval pozornost. Bylo zvláštní připadat si na vedlejší koleji, když se jednalo o něco nadpřirozeného. Dean si vždycky myslel, že by to nemusel být špatný pocit, stát trochu bokem, nechat někoho jiného, ať se o to postará. Poslední dobou nad tím přemýšlel často. Ale tohle se mu nelíbilo.

Nathan prudce vtáhl vzduch do plic a rychle potřásl hlavou, jako by se snažil vytřást z ní nějakou zbloudilou myšlenku. Dlaněmi si nesoustředěně přejel zboku po látce kalhot, jako by je měl zpocené a měl si s někým potřást.

„Jen chci znovu vidět svého syna," zamumlal roztřeseně a podíval se na Smrťáka, ve tváři prosebný výraz. „To je všechno. Jenom chci zase vidět Gabriela."

Smrt neřekl ani slovo, přestože se tvářil o něco laskavěji než kdykoli, když mluvil s Deanem.

Dean se snažil nebrat si to příliš osobně.

Nathan pevně zavřel oči a potřásl hlavou. „Myslím, že si nechci na nic vzpomenout," řekl slabě a Thorin jeho směrem přimhouřil oči. „Jenom chci znovu vidět –" Nathan se zarazil uprostřed věty, pusu pootevřenou. Pohled upřel někam do prázdna a v obličeji najednou zbledl tak moc, že se Dean skoro lekl. „Oh," dostal ze sebe, hlas tak slabý, že ho bylo sotva slyšet. V očích se mu zaleskly slzy a pak se bez varování zlomil v pase, jako kdyby ho někdo praštil do břicha.

Bylo to tak nečekané, že se Dean ani Thorin nezmohli na pořádnou reakci kromě toho, že na něj zůstali zírat.

„Ne," vydechl Nathan roztřeseně a pomalu se narovnal a Dean si byl jistý, že ještě nikdy neviděl něco podobného. Dean zažil spoustu věcí, více či méně zvláštních nebo děsivých nebo smutných. Byl v pekle i v nebi i v očistci, vstal z mrtvých, přišel o lidi, které miloval, prodal duši, aby zachránil Sama.

Ale nikdy neviděl člověka, který by měl ve tváři takový výraz, jako měl právě teď Nathan. Výraz člověka, který neztratil jen někoho, koho miloval, ale úplně všechno, co měl, smysl celého svého života. Svůj střed vesmíru.

„Pamatuju si…" zamumlal Nathan a Deanovi přejel po zádech mráz. „Jak jsem mohl –" Potřásl hlavou a brada se mu roztřásla.

Smrt klidně přikývl. „Podle mého sis na něj nechtěl pamatovat."

Nathan se na něj podíval, oči lesklé. „Zapomněl jsem na něj." Hlasitě polkl. „Ztratil jsem ho," zašeptal měkce a rozechvěl se po celém těle. Dean s obludnou fascinací sledoval, jak mu po tvářích sklouzly slzy, ale Nathan vypadal, jako by si toho ani nevšiml. Jen slepě zíral někam do dálky, na tvářích vlhké cestičky. „Nechtěl jsem si pamatovat, jaký je život bez něj, a tak –" Odmlčel se. „Donutil jsem se zapomenout."

Dean se chtěl zeptat, o čem to sakra mluví, kdo je ten člověk, na kterého si vzpomněl, kterého miloval tak moc, že se rozhodl zapomenout i sám sebe, když o něj přišel. Jak to souvisí s trůnem a kamennými sály, nebo co to vlastně Nathan viděl, když se rozhlédl okolo sebe. A jak se někomu vlastně podaří zapomenout na něco jen proto, že si to přeje?

Dean sám si mnohokrát přál na něco zapomenout, a dal by hodně za to, kdyby věděl jak.

„Vrátí se," oznámil Smrt a zněl skoro konejšivě. Ne ten protivný, ironický dědek, jak ho znal Dean. Ale vřelý, moudrý starý pán, který se snaží někoho uklidnit. „Jednou se zase vrátí. Tvůj úkol je tady pořád ještě být."

„Byl by zmatený, kdyby se vrátil a já tam nebyl," souhlasil Nathan slabě. „Budu tam muset být, až se –"

Dean zamrkal, a když znovu otevřel oči, byl zase doma, v bunkru, a Cas klečel na kolenou hned vedle něj a mírně se nad ním skláněl.

„Deane?" oslovil ho jemně, jednu dlaň na jeho rameni. Vypadal ustaraně. Celkem pochopitelně, vzhledem k tomu, že byl Dean ještě před chvílí mrtvý.

Mrtvý a někde mezi tímhle světem a tím, co přijde potom, ve svém pokoji, který byl ale zároveň taky kamenný sál a hobití nora a přestupní stanice pro ty, kteří pokračovali dál a nemuseli se přitom nikde zastavovat, na rozdíl od jednoho zamračeného trpaslíka a jednoho tmavovlasého muže se smutnýma očima.

A Sam se _zblázní_, až mu řekne, že existuje místo, kde je celý Pán prstenů skutečný.

„Deane, jsi v pořádku?"

Byl mrtvý a jen chvilku od toho, aby se dozvěděl, co je Nathan zač, jen chvilku od toho, aby se dozvěděl, jak se mu podařilo zapomenout věci, které si nechtěl pamatovat, kdo že se to má vrátit ze smrti, a na koho to má vlastně čekat. Kdo byl pro Nathana tak strašně důležitý, že dokázal vymazat všechno ostatní, jen si na něj vzpomněl. Chyběla tomu jenom chvilka. Malý okamžik, jen než Nathan dořekne to, co začal, a Dean mohl vědět _všechno_.

„To jsi s tím oživováním nemohl ještě minutu počkat?"


End file.
